jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Maki Zenin
|Zenin Maki}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. She is a second-year at Tokyo Metropolitan Curse Technical College. She is from the Main Family of House Zenin, one of the "Prominent Three Families" of Shamans. Due to the Heavenly Bound, Maki doesn't have spell power of a shaman, while her identical twin sister Mai may also be influenced, who doesn't have regular spell forms. Appearance Maki is a tall and well-endowed teenage girl. Her hairstyle consists a ponytail and bangs. She wears a pair of glasses infused with curse power in order to see curses. Personality When she was at First Year, Maki was a bitter, straightforward and hot-tempered person. As a Second Year, she is much calmer, becomes caring and has an aura of leadership. Synopsis History Maki was born into the Zenin family as the older twin sister of Mai Zenin. Due to her inability to see Cursed Spirits, Maki was often seen as the bravest of the two twins. Maki wants to become stronger even with her inability to see Cursed Spirits, so she's left the Zenin family in order to hone her skills, but only after declaring she will become the head of the family someday. Cursed Child Arc Maki, Toge Inumaki and Panda are seen talking about their incoming fourth classmate of First Year, Yuta Okkotsu. Yuta finally arrives and introduces himself to them, but Maki seems unimpressed with him and proceeds to berate him causing Rika to attack her and the others. Later Maki is assigned with Yuta on a mission, but are attacked by very powerful Cursed Spirits due to Suguru Geto's scheming. In great danger, Maki questioned Yuta for his purpose and encouraged him to use the power of Rika. After that, Yuta held the injured children and Maki running to safe. Maki started to train Yuta for melee weapon after that. Panda mischievously tried to get the two together when he saw them started to get along well. Suguru Geto finally approached Yuta, insulted Maki and declared war at the college. Right before war, Maki explained to Yuta about her lack of curse power and her motivation as a shaman. Suguru then hit Maki to a dying state, and then injured the rescue, Panda and Toge heavily as well. Yuta then tried his best to heal them and defeated Suguru. After the war, Yuta uncursed Rika, found him actually a talented shaman and remained as a classmate with his friends. Disaster Curses Arc A year later, Maki found the first graders, Megumi and Nobara being unhappily talking. Panda explained that their classmate really died. Maki was shocked, but still asked the first graders about going to the goodwill event or not, and explained the event to them. Under high motivation to be stronger, the first graders agreed. Along with her classmates, Maki started to train the two about melee battle. Later when the principal Gakuganji came to Tokyo, Aoi Todo and Maki's twin sister Mai also came with their purposes. They provoked Megumi and Nobara, which were sent by Maki to do the grocery. While Megumi confronted with Aoi Todo, Mai started to attack Nobara. The second graders sensed something and came to rescue. Mai and Maki mocked each other about their lack of talent. After that, Maki explained to Nobara about her situation. Goodwill Event Arc When the team from Kyoto Prefectural Curse Technical College arrived, Maki teased about Nobara's eagerness of travelling to Kyoto. She and Panda also commented about Satoru's habit of being late. After Yuji was back with the students, the first and second graders held a conference about the team battle. The second graders asked about the skills of Yuji, and Maki asked him to confront with Aoi Todo. When the Event starts, Maki travels with other Tokyo students. When they encounter, Maki splits from the group with Megumi. After splitting up, Maki talks with the others about how the Kyoto students are trying to kill Yuji. Maki and Megumi then head back and encounter Noritoshi Kamo and Kasumi Miwa. Maki takes on Miwa, but asks why Miwa wants to fight alone. Miwa tells her why she wants to take on Maki allow, which Maki tells her that she won't hold back. As Maki takes on Miwa, Miwa notices that Maki is stronger then want she was told by Maki's twin sister Mai. When Miwa trying to counter Maki's assault, Maki easily distracts Miwa and manages to get close to Miwa. Maki throws Miwa, while also taking her sword. Maki then leaves while taking Miwa's sword with her. Maki encounters her sister Mai, and the two start to fight. Maki easily counters all of Mai's shots and close the distance between the two. Once Mai fires all six shots from her revolver, Maki charges at Mai. Maki plans to make sure that Mai can't reload, but is shocked when Mai fires a seventh shot. Maki manages to catch the bullet and win against Mai. Mai asks why Maki left, which Maki says that she already knows. Mai explains how she would be fine to serve the Zenin clan as a servant if Maki was with her, which Maki replies that she would have hated herself if she did that. Maki then apologizes to Mai and leaves. When intruders invade the site of the event, Maki notices that a screen is being placed over the site they are at. Maki then takes on Hanami along with Megumi, after Toge and Noritoshi are defeated. Maki takes on Hanami with a three section staff and manages to send Hanami flying. Maki continues to attack Hanami with Megumi's assistants but is forced to fight Hanami alone when Hanami places a cursed energy feeding seed into Megumi. When Hanami manages to catch Maki, Maki stops Megumi from attack since they will be switching out. Suddenly Aoi and Yuji show up and rescue the two. Maki is then takes out of the screen along with Megumi, by Panda. After the intruders have been dealt with, Maki attends a meeting where they all agree with continuing the event. Maki then play a game of baseball with the others, were she pitches for her team. When Aoi is up to bat, Maki beans him and is complimented for it. The Origin of Obedience Arc After the goodwill event, Maki is nominated by Mei Mei for a promotion to 1st grade Shaman. Shibuya Incident Arc On October 31, Maki is with Noabito and Nobara at Shibuya Mark City Restaurant Avenue Entrance when they meet up with Akari. Maki then listens as Akari informs them about the situation and how they will be on standby for now. Later when the citizens are attacked by mutated humans, Maki along with Nobara and Naobito head into the screen to save the people. Abilities Though she cannot use curse power, Maki has the quality which could normally make her a second grade shaman. Physical Power Strength: She is able to carry one heavy charm weapon, and modify the weapons at battle, breaking one naginata by force once. Durability: She could roughly survive upon a special class enemy Suguru Geto's attacks with rescue when she was at First Year. As a Second Year, she can confidently fight two Third Grade Shamans in a row. '''Speed and Reflex: '''She can make Kasumi Miwa, a shaman roughly Third Grade feel overwhelmed with her consecutive attacks. She could also being immune to Kasumi's Territory with her quick reflex. Curse Power and Forms Currently Maki cannot use curse power from birth due to the Heavenly Bound. However, unlike her distant relative Toji Zenin, who has a rare version of Heavenly Bound therefore has absolutely zero curse power, she still has faint curse power like common people. Intelligence Being born in a prominent Shaman House, she has vast knowledge of curse. At Second Year, she is quite strategic and make the battle plan along with Panda. Weapon Mastery Maki is specialized at using charm weapons, being at least best in Second Year. She processes many weapons, and is capable at using naginata, katana, short blade and kunai. Trivia *Maki ranked 12th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 4,245 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:Shaman